1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a display panel having the thin film transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor capable of improving a display quality and a display panel having the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate to display an image.
The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode.
The thin film transistor plays an important role to decide a display quality of each pixel. That is, a response speed and a brightness of the pixels depend on a structure of the thin film transistor.